I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting control information in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A wireless communication network may support operation on multiple component carriers (CCs). A CC may refer to a range of frequencies used for communication and may be associated with certain characteristics. For example, a CC may be associated with system information defining operation on the CC. A CC may also be referred to as a carrier, a frequency channel, a cell, etc. A base station may send data and control information on one or more CCs to a UE. The UE may send control information to support data transmission by the base station.